Reason
by Meongaum
Summary: Lima tahun tidak berjumpa, kedua sahabat ini bertemu di sebuah kafe; membawa sepotong cerita dan perasaan masa lalu dan ditemani oleh secangkir kopi hitam. /"Semoga kau berbahagia."/"Semoga ini yang terbaik."/ COMEBACK FIC! I'm back, FESI


_Kadang kita membutuhkan suatu alasan untuk maju dan merelakan._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Reason**_

 ** _AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION_**

 ** _EyeShield 21_** ** _© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata_**

 _ **By Meongaum**_

 ** _Dianjurkan saat membaca fic ini, mendengarkan lagu Sayonara no Mae Ni-AAA_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kling.**_

Sebuah lonceng pintu berbunyi; menandakan ada satu atau dua orang yang memasuki kafe itu.

"Ah, selamat datang tuan."

Seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam berusia sekitar tigapuluh-an itu mengacuhkan sapaan dari si pelayan. Ia berjalan ke sebuah bangku di dekat jendela. Di sana ia melihat seorang pria yang sedang menatap kosong ke arah luar sambil memegang sebuah cangkir putih. Pria itu lalu melihat dan tersenyum simpul ke arahnya.

Lelaki berpakaian serba hitam itu duduk di depan lelaki yang melempar senyum ke arahnya. Ia melirik sebuah cangkir putih di depannya. Matanya menatap sebentar cangkir itu. _Ah Kopi Hitam_ , pikirnya. Ada sebuah senyum yang terbentuk di sudut bibir lelaki itu. Lalu lelaki itu menatap pria di depannya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini, Kacamata?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Pria itu tersenyum, menghela napas berat seakan sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi setiap kali ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Menaruh cangkirnya, ia menatap balik lelaki yang di depannya.

"Jangan begitu dingin hari ini, Hiruma. Setidaknya nikmatilah hari ini sekali karena kau baru saja bisa beristirahat dari kerjaanmu. Ah, harusnya seorang bos besar sepertimu bisa beristirahat kapan saja kan?"

Pria itu terkekeh kecil. Lelaki di depannya tersenyum menantang ke arahnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Seorang pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun berhasil menempati jabatan profesor dalam waktu tiga tahun menjadi _fellow_. Hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu di dunia ini, Ichiro Takami."

Pria itu tersenyum mendengar komentar dari lelaki di depannya.

"Terimakasih, perkataanmu tadi kuanggap pujian untukku. Lagipula aku tak sehebat kau, Yōichi Hiruma, menjadi bos besar dari sebuah perusahaan dunia raksasa yang berhasil menguasai hampir seluruh pasar di dunia ini."

"Dan aku tak sehebat dirimu yang berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang dengan kedua tanganmu itu. Apa yang merasuki tanganmu? Malaikat?"

"Kalau aku malaikat berarti kau setannya, Hiruma. Hanya setan yang bisa menguasai hampir seluruh pasar dunia dalam kurun waktu hanya 2 tahun."

Kedua pria itu diam lalu tertawa. _Ah suara tawa yang sungguh familiar_ , pikir mereka. Sudah nyaris lima tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu seperti ini. Kesibukan dari pekerjaan masing-masing memang menjadi kendala utama bagi mereka hanya untuk sekedar bersantai dan mengobrol ringan bersama dan ditemani secangkir kopi hitam kesukaan mereka.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini, kacamata?"

"Hahaha, kau memang selalu seperti ini, Hiruma. Nikmatilah kopimu dulu. Kopi hitam di depanmu itu traktiranku kok. Tenang, aku tidak memberikan racun apapun dan aku sedang tidak disewa oleh siapapun untuk meracunimu."

Lelaki yang disapa Hiruma itu terkekeh lalu mengangkat secangkir kopi hitam di depannya. _Ah masih hangat_ , pikirnya. Hiruma lalu menyeruput pelan cairan hitam pahit itu sembari mencuri-curi pandang ke arah dokter yang ada di hadapannya.

Gaya rambutnya, kacamatanya, gerak-gerik, serta tutur katanya masih sama. Hiruma seakan tidak percaya ia tidak bertemu sahabat karibnya ini selama kurang lebih lima tahun. Hiruma tidak melihat perubahan berarti pada diri sahabatnya ini kecuali sedikit kantung mata berwarna kehitaman yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamatanya itu. Ah, dan sikapnya yang selalu terlihat elegan membuat ia teringat bahwa separuh hatinya telah tertahan oleh pria tinggi berkacamata ini. Hiruma tidak merasa dirugikan. Sepertinya menunda seluruh jadwalnya hari ini hanya untuk mengobrol santai dengan pria di hadapannya ini bukanlah hal yang buruk. Lagipula kalau gengsinya tidak memaksa naik dan mengambil alih sebagian perasaannya, mungkin hari ini ia akan mengajak Takami ke kondominiumnya hanya untuk sekedar menyuruh pria itu memasak makan malam untuknya.

"Ada apa?"

Suara berat Takami membuyarkan lamunan Hiruma. Manik _Emerald Green_ itu bertemu _Choco Brownie_ Takami yang terbingkai sempurna oleh kacamata full frame putih miliknya. Bertatap mata cukup lama, akhirnya Hiruma buka suara.

"Ah tidak, hanya berpikir kalau kau tidak mengalami banyak perubahan berarti selama lima tahun belakangan ini kecuali kantung matamu. Kenapa? Kau mau ganti pekerjaan menjadi panda kebun binatang karena bosan menjadi dokter bedah?"

"Dan kau sendiri? Aku terkejut saat melihatmu berpakaian sangat rapi. Apa karena kau sudah menjadi bos besar? Atau akhirnya kau sadar kalau berpakaian sembarangan itu tidak baik?"

"Kalau tidak ada yang mengomeliku soal tata cara berpakaian selama nyaris enambelas tahun belakangan ini. Aku tidak akan pernah atau tidak akan sudi berpakaian rapi saat acara apapun kalau tidak ada yang mengomeliku."

"Oh berarti sebelum sempat ke sini, kau diomeli oleh dia terlebih dahulu?"

Takami tertawa. Tawanya itu membuat semburat merah muncul malu-malu di pipi Hiruma. Takami tahu, sekretaris pribadi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki, memang sering mengomeli Hiruma tentang kebiasaan buruk Hiruma, apapun itu. Mulai dari memarahi kebiasaan tidurnya yang tidak sehat, mengganti kopi dengan teh dengan alasan kesehatan, atau menasihatinya karena kebiasaan berbicaranya yang tidak sopan kepada rekan kerja. Tapi Takami bersyukur, selama ia sibuk, masih ada yang mau menegur sahabatnya ini agar tetap tidak melenceng. Walaupun bagi orang awam, keberadaan seorang Yōichi Hiruma adalah anomali dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Kalau kau mengundangku ke sini hanya untuk melihat diriku ditertawakan olehmu, aku tak sudi. Kalau mau tertawa sampai puas seperti tadi, cari saja badut!"

"Maaf, maaf, tapi aku senang kalau kau tidak banyak berubah. Oh, nampaknya kau sudah cukup sopan sekarang. Sepertinya keberadaan Mamori Anezaki sebagai guru bahasa dadakan sangat membantumu untuk mengontrol omonganmu, eh?"

"Dia bukan guru bahasa, lebih mirip ibu-ibu yang hobi mengomeli kebiasaan anaknya sampai anaknya berbusa saking tidak kuat mendengarnya."

"Dan kau salah satu yang bisa bertahan dari omelannya, benar?"

"Kuanggap itu sebuah prestasi."

Mereka diam sebentar. Tawa menyembur dari keduanya, sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tidak seperti ini. ada sedikit rasa kangen dalam hati mereka berdua. Beradu mulut di saat reuni seperti ini mungkin tidak buruk juga.

"Serius deh," Hiruma kembali mengangkat cangkirnya, menyeruput cairan hitam yang sudah mulai mendingin itu sampai terisisa seperempatnya. "Kau pasti memanggilku ke sini bukan tanpa alasan kan?"

"Kalau aku beralasan hanya kangen dirimu, kau mau terima tidak?"

"Berhenti melontarkan lelucon seperti itu, Kacamata Sialan. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Kau tidak akan lulus jadi pelawak picisan di televisi kalau selera humormu serendah itu."

"Baik, aku menyerah."

Kini giliran Takami yang meminum kopinya sampai habis. Ia lalu mengambis sesuatu dari balik jas hitamnya.

"Ini,"

Sebuah surat diarahkan kepada Hiruma.

"Apa ini?"

"Undangan pernikahanku."

Hiruma diam. Matanya membesar tak percaya. Apakah ini bagian dari leluconnya yang lain? Tapi Hiruma yakin ia tidak salah dengar.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Salah satu bawahanku, lebih muda tiga tahun dariku. Dia perempuan yang tangguh."

Oh kali ini Hiruma yakin sepenuhnya kalau pria di hadapannya ini serius.

Bibirnya bergetar, Hiruma masih terkejut dengan apa yang Takami ucapkan. _Ini terlalu tiba-tiba_ , pikirnya. Ia mengepal tangannya kuat. Rasa sesak seakan memenuhi seluruh hati Hiruma.

Lima tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan orang yang berhasil mencuri setengah hatinya. Dan kini, ia dihadapkan dengan fakta bahwa dia akan menikah.

Hiruma serasa ingin mati.

Hiruma lalu melihat jam tangannya, berpura-pura panik hanya untuk mencari alasan. Ia lalu mengambil surat itu dan lalu berdiri.

"Maaf aku harus pergi, ada urusan." Ah sial, bibirnya masih terus bergetar.

"Terimakasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu." Balas Takami.

Menghela napas berat, Hiruma bersiap untuk mengucapkan kalimat terakhir hari ini.

"Semoga kau berbahagia."

Hiruma beranjak pergi dari bangku itu, berjalan cepat dan segera keluar dari kafe itu, mengacuhkan ucapan terimakasih yang dilontarkan oleh sang pelayang. Takami melihat Hiruma yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Takami menghela napas panjang lalu menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tenang.

"Semoga ini yang terbaik."

.

* * *

.

Hiruma sampai di depan kondominiumnya. Tergesa-gesa masuk, lalu menutup pintu kondominiumnya dengan kasar.

Hiruma tertunduk lemas, kakinya kehilangan tenaga, dadanya masih terasa sesak. Ia lalu mengambil surat yang tadi diberikan Takami. Membukanya perlahan, Hiruma melihat ada selembar surat undangan dan secarik kertas. Hiruma menatap lipatan kertas itu lalu membukanya. Ah sebuah surat dengan tulisan tangan Takami rupanya. Dengan cermat, Hiruma membacanya.

—

 _Untuk sahabatku, Y_ ō _ichi Hiruma._

 _Sudah lima tahun lamanya ya kita tidak berjumpa. Maaf menyita waktumu yang penting. Aku tahu kau pasti menunda seluruh jadwalmu hari ini hanya untuk bertemu denganku, eh?_

 _Kuharap itu tidak terjadi._

 _Aku tahu kau pasti kaget. Ya, setelah lima tahun tidak berjumpa dan tiba-tiba aku memberitahumu bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan menikah, siapa yang tidak kaget? Aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau aku akan menikah minggu depan._

 _Sungguh, aku tidak percaya, aku akan menikahi seorang gadis_ _yang sama sekali belum kucintai._

 _Ya, aku tidak salah menulis, gadis itu menyatakan cintanya padaku tiga bulan lalu, sebulan kami berpacaran, aku melempar wacana apa kami harus menikah atau tidak, dan dia menjawab "Ya! Itu ide yang bagus! Aku juga tidak berminat mencari pria lain selain dirimu."_

 _Dan faktanya adalah, saat ia berkata seperti itu, hatiku masih tertawan olehmu, Hiruma._

 _Benih cinta yang tertanam saat SMA, lalu tumbuh subur sampai kita lulus dari jurusan masing-masing. Lima tahun lalu kita berpisah, mengejar impian masing-masing. Walaupun kau lulus lebih cepat sih. Hei, kuliah kedokteran itu memang lama, tahu. Jangan salahkan aku._

 _Aku akui aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, ah, mencari penggantinya saja sulit. Aku mengutuk dirimu, Hiruma, orang sepertimu itu langka, atau bahkan hanya ada satu di dunia ini._

 _Tapi aku sadar, aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Hei aku tidak takut dicap sebagai pria homoseksual. Ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku melupakan mimpiku untuk membangun sebuah keluarga bahagia denganmu._

 _Perlu kau ketahui, Hiruma, aku menahanmu._

 _Lucu? Silahkan tertawa sepuasanya kalau begitu. Tapi aku serius, Hiruma, aku menahanmu. Aku menahanmu untuk mencari cinta baru. Aku akui baik kau maupun aku sangat sulit untuk move on, tapi aku sudah keterlaluan, Hiruma, menahanmu sampai kau membuang segala bentuk cinta dari seorang Mamori Anezaki yang ditujukan hanya untukmu seorang._

 _Lalu... kau sebenarnya tidak pantas menungguku, Hiruma._

 _Seseorang sepertiku... tidak pantas menerima cintamu, Hiruma. Aku tidak bisa membalasnya, sungguh, apa yang kau harapkan dari seseorang yang setiap hari ada jadwal operasi sampai-sampai harus menginap di rumah sakit?_

 _Mungkin kau bisa saja bilang, tidak apa-apa, aku menerima dirimu apa adanya, tapi aku tidak bisa._

 _Tolong, mulai detik ini, lupakanlah aku, lupakan segala yang pernah kita lakukan dulu. Aku tahu ini berat dan terdengar mustahil, tapi kau_ _—ah tidak, kita, harus bisa._

 _Menikahlah dengan Mamori, Hiruma, aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal dan kau pasti bisa melupakanku, percayalah._

 _Ini demi kebaikanmu juga, Hiruma. semakin kau berharap kepadaku, semakin kau membuang cinta dari orang-orang sekitarmu._

 _Terakhir..._

 _Maaf karena membuatmu jatuh cinta._

 _Maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu selama lima tahun._

 _Maaf karena membuatmu menangis setelah ini._

 _Maaf karena aku sudah egois, kau boleh menamparku setelah pernikahanku nanti._

 _Maaf karena mimpimu yang terakhir tidak bisa kau wujudkan, setidaknya wujudkanlah bersama Mamori nanti._

 _Kutunggu undangan pernikahanmu dengan Mamori!_

 _Your best, Takami Ichiro_

—

Hiruma tertunduk lemas setelah membaca surat itu, air matanya berhasil keluar, suara isakan Hiruma menggema. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Takami tulis. Ia benci menerimanya, ia benci sifat Takami yang seperti ini, Takami terlalu banyak berkorban untuk dirinya. Rasanya ingin sekali Hiruma menonjok Takami keras-keras dan berteriak di depan pria tinggi berkacamata itu tentang perasaannya. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat, Takami sudah membulatkan hati, Hiruma harus menghormati keputusan Takami. Ia lalu melirik surat itu kembali

 _Menikahlah dengan Mamori._

Hiruma lalu tersenyum, mengusap air matanya, lalu tertawa keras. Ia lalu bangkit dan menaruh surat serta undangan itu di atas meja kerjanya.

"Menikah dengan Sekretaris Sialan... bukan usul yang buruk juga, Kacamata."

.

* * *

.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hai saya kembali ke fandom rumah~*kecupmaniez(?) kali ini fic comebacknya... yagitudeh :"**_

 _ **Sebenarnya ini draft udah ada setaun yang lalu HAHAHAHA karena berbagai macam alasan ya baru kelar sekarang.**_

 _ **Lumayan bisa jadi comeback fic :heh**_

 _ **Oh iya, btw HBD buat patner gw yang paling loli yeeeeey! Night Owl alias Yopi (?) semoga makin tinggi yaaaa! Tapi tetep unyu dan tembem juga gapapa kok, biar bisa diunyel-unyel :HEH**_

 _ **Terimakasih juga yang udah mampir~ ayo pada comebaaaack!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Sepuluh tahun kemudian..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ah, di sini rupanya."

Takami melihat sebuah papan di sampingnya, _Reuni akbar pemain World Youth Worldcup._ Takami lalu masuk ke sebuah gedung besar tempat dilaksanakannya reuni para pemain World Youth Cup. Ya walaupun dirinya hanya pemain cadangan, Takami mendapat surat undangan untuk menhadiri reuni ini. Takami diikuti oleh seorang perempuan dan anak laki-laki yang terus menempel padanya.

"Di sini, Kacamata."

Adalah suara Hiruma yang pertama kali menyapanya.

"Wah aku tidak menyangka kalau orang yang pertama kali menyapaku adalah kau, Hiruma."

"Itu karena kau terlalu tinggi. Selama sepuluh tahun ini kerjaanmu hanya meminum tablet kalsium ya? Dan apa-apaan kau, tidak bertambah tua sama sekali. Jangan-jangan kau ini vampir yang setiap operasi selalu meminum darah pasiennya."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Oh haruskah sekarang aku memanggilmu Tuan Hiruma? mengingat pemilik nama Hiruma sudah bertambah dua."

"Terserah kau, Kacamata Sialan."

Keduanya tersenyum. Lalu saling berpelukan, melepas kangen setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya tidak bertatap muka.

"Melupakan kami karena terlalu kangen dengan sahabatmu, Ichiro?"

Seorang wanita bersurai coklat panjang muncul di belakang Takami.

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf, oh perkenalkan ini istriku, Ruri dan anak laki-lakiku, Kai. Ayo Kai, beri salam."

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam cepak itu muncul di belakang kaki Takami. Irisnya yang sewarna karamel menatap Hiruma dengan takut. "H, halo... aku Kai, s-salam kenal."

"Hee, anakmu penakut." Komentar Hiruma.

"Karena dia melihat ada setan di depannya."

"Yōichi, mau melupakan kami juga?"

Kali ini seorang wanita berambut pendek muncul dengan seorang anak perempuan di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang melupakanmu, Istri Sialan. Udah pada kenal sama Istri Sialan 'kan? Nih anak perempuan gue yang bakal naklukin dunia kayak bapaknya, Mika."

"Halo om, tante, aku Mika, salam kenal!" Ucap bocah kecil di samping Mamori.

Mamori dan Ruri lalu mengobrol, meninggalkan suami mereka yang sedang bersender di dinding gedung.

"Kau tidak datang ke pernikahanku." Takami memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sibuk, Kacamata. Sudah si Istri Sialan kan yang dateng ke pernikahanmu? Lagipula kamu gak dateng kan pas nikahanku?"

"Ada operasi mendadak, percaya atau tidak, aku sudah bersiap dan tiba-tiba ada telepon dari rumah sakit. Untungnya, Ruri bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian."

Takami dan Hiruma diam sebentar. Melihat istri beserta anak mereka.

"Mau menjodohkan anak kita? Kupikir impianmu yang terakhir bisa terwujud melalui anak-anak kita."

"Ide yang bagus, kacamata. Kalau begitu saat anakku berusia tujuhbelas tahun, langsung tunangan dengan anakmu, ya."

 _ **.**_

 _ **End?**_


End file.
